The Next Step
by silente faery
Summary: Sequal to The Triple 6th Fear. Danny & Sam deal with their new marriage...some DXS Fluff. Revised chapters and ending! Hope you all like!
1. Trying to Deal with Mistakes

A/N: It's me, once again, and since many a people (like 6, but multiply it by a trillion & it counts) wanted me to do a multi-chaptered sequel to The Triple 6th Fear, I'm writing it! Here, reporting to you live (in interactive text) in Happy Land, next to the elusive, sarcastic, and very insane Raven of the Night676, who is my awesome fanatical idea person for this fic! She will help make this fic as fluffy and humorous as possible, while I keep the drama in check so this won't be a nonsense story…I hope you all enjoy!

Note: To read this fic, you didn't have to read the prequel…but you would understand it more. So if you don't read the first fic, you will be very, very lost…and it will be too late to save your sorry souls…Happy reading!

The Next Step: Trying to Deal with Mistakes

She stirred in her sleep, caught up in her fantasies. The warmth slowly crept up her body, and soon it was too much, so she squinted open one eye. It was met with the image of the blinding sun. She blinked a bit, still caught up in her dream, until the events of the day before bombarded her. She widened her eyes and almost sprung out of bed in repulsion. She could hardly believe what she had done! She couldn't have…could she?

'I must be dreaming…' she thought, then pinched herself.

All she got in return was a sore arm, and the fact that this was most definitely not a dream. She got up and started to pace around her room, still clad in her pajamas.

'This can't be happening!' she thought. 'What the heck was I thinking yesterday? What possessed me to do such a thing?! How's Danny going to act around me now that we…we're…' She could hardly even begin to think of her current situation. 'But, he'll probably leave me for Paulina or…Valerie, most definitely. But, he wouldn't betray me, right? He remembers yesterday, right? Oh my, what was I thinking?'

She plopped onto her bed again, filled with anguish. She decided to get up and go on and start getting ready for the day, though she was reluctant to leave the comfort of her bed.

'How's he going to react when he sees me today?' she thought as she looked through her closet. 'I want to see him…I hope he's not mad, but as I think about it, he probably is already having second thoughts.' She paused as she looked at her clothing selection. She decided to dress a little differently today. 'Well, I'll talk it out with him before class…'

Out of her closet, she chose a black tank top, adorned with purple roses and with the word 'deception' on it in purple text, and a black and purple checkered skirt. She put on her normal leggings and boots, and then sighed. She decided to put on some long arm warmers to cover up the ring, so no one would ask. She walked up to the mirror in her room, then grabbed a ponytail holder and took up the task of putting her hair up. After she finished, she picked up her backpack from the floor then walked downstairs.

'I just hope that this day won't end up bad.' She thought, and then opened the door.

7777777

Sam was waiting by Danny's locker, where she, Danny, and Tucker always met before school started and after school. She held her books closer to her as she looked around, growing impatient.

'Don't tell me they didn't come today…' she thought.

She was greatly relieved when she saw them coming from the other corner. As they walked closer, she could hear some of their conversation.

"Can you believe it?! They're coming out with Gorilla verses Asp 3!" Tucker said enthusiastically.

"I know! It looks way better than the second one, and I thought that one was extreme!" Danny said animatedly.

"The games get better and better every year…"

By now they had reached Danny's locker.

"Really now?" Sam said, sarcastic. "I thought they were getting worse, but maybe that's just me…"

"Come on Sam; don't tell me you haven't played it!" Tucker said, shocked.

"I mean, GVA is an awesome series, just like ZVA. It's the same company too, and the graphics are way awesome." Danny said.

"So guys," Tucker started. "Where did you run off to yesterday? I didn't see you guys for the rest of the day..."

Danny and Sam froze, and then coughed nervously.

"We were…um…" Danny stuttered.

"…Fighting a ghost!" Sam cut in.

"That's right!" Danny continued. "Skulker upgraded his suit again, so it took us a long while to beat him."

"Sure…" Tucker said. "Anyways…"

Tucker was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Aw man, we have to go to class," Danny said.

"You go on ahead Tuck," Sam said, then grabbed Danny's hand firmly. "I have to talk with Danny."

Tucker opened his mouth to say something, but before he had a chance Sam had already forcefully pulled Danny around the corner and into an open janitor's closet, then closed the door behind them.

"Wonder what he did," Tucker said to himself.

He could imagine the possibilities…and they were possibly very brutal. He whistled, and then walked in the direction of his homeroom.

7777777

Danny, his back facing the many brooms, mops, and other supplies that were in the cramped closet, was facing Sam, who was in front of the small door.

"So…why'd you want to talk, Sam?" Danny said. Then he continued in a more humorous note, "Or as Mr. Lancer says, by what does it pertain to?"

"Danny…you should know," she said, staring at him.

"No really, tell."

"Danny! You should know! Why else would I be talking to you for?"

"Um…I know this one…to carry out an act of conversation, or to get kicked because I did something wrong. Did I do anything wrong Sam?"

He blinked at her innocently. She twitched.

"No really," Sam said, laced with sarcasm.

"Yes really! Why would I lie to you Sam? Tell me what you want to talk about."

Greatly infuriated, Sam grabbed Danny's left hand with her own, lacing their fingers together unconsciously. Danny blushed. Sam pulled back her arm warmer to reveal her ring.

"_This_ is what I'm talking about Danny."

"Oh…why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"…"

"So…what do you expect to do about it?" Danny asked seriously.

"We have to figure out…who we're going to tell."

"Oh. We can't tell our parents, that's for sure. They'll freak."

"Don't tell Tucker either."

"Why not? He's our friend and deserves to know."

"You know how much he talks. He takes bribes, but might tell anyways."

"Oh ok. What about Jazz? She's trustworthy anyways, even though she will most likely get mad at us…"

"We don't have to tell her. She'll find out on her own, just like she did about your ghost powers."

"She kind of…saw me…but that's the same I guess."

"Ok then…Well, she'll figure it out eventually. What's she going to see us doing that will give her any inking of it sooner than when she's meant to?"

Danny blinked, then his eyes widened and he turned extremely red. Sam gasped, turning red herself.

Sam started blabbering, "No what I meant was…like…marital stuff! You know…"

"Yeah I got the marital stuff, that's for sure…" Danny snorted.

"Danny!" Sam said, exasperated. "You know what I meant!"

"Yeah…didn't know you had such a nasty mind…"

"What are you talking about? You're the one with the dirty mind, you dolt!"

"No. You were the one snuggling with Gregor!"

"Snuggling?! You can't call that 'snuggling', mister. You're the one who was being all cuddly with 'Paulina' when Kitty was overshadowing her. You two were so close at the table in the Nasty Burger I almost puked."

"I wasn't getting close to her! She was doing that to me!"

"You licked her ice cream…after she licked it first."

"Come on!"

"And what about your day of going on like a thousand dates with Valerie? You two were very snuggly on that Ferris wheel, not to mention the spaghetti you both were eating from the same stinking bowl…"

"Sam! Those were dates!"

"Personally I think that was a little too soon, something that should happen after maybe…two years of dating?"

"Sam! Shut up! You have no right to-"

"What? Prove that you were the one with a nasty mind?"

"U-No. Because I don't so stop pampering yourself, you ugly-"

"I don't pamper myself!! And I'm not ugly, and you can't degrade my personal opinion of myself, no matter what you s-"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Have you? Honestly, you're cute only in the boyish sense. I bet not one part of you will ever grow up."

"That's a lie!"

"I thought we were facing the facts, boy."

"Why don't you face them instead of going all on me after I touch the slightest surface of your-"

"Maybe I am ugly, to you anyways. If I repulse you so much, then why do you still-"

"Argue with yourself. I'm out of here."

They both huffed, and then Danny reached for the door knob which was behind her. To his surprise, it was locked.

"Darn!" Danny said, then tried to phase through it…only to get shocked.

"Danny, Danny," Sam said, trying to cool off her anger in the process. "Don't you remember the ghost shield your parents installed last week? Because school's ending soon and they want it to be protected by ghosts?"

"I remember, it just…slipped my mind, you know?"

"Yeah, everything slips off your mind, which can't hold one bit of inform-"

"Will you just quit it, Sam? Honestly, my head's starting to hurt…"

"Yeah, you only want to stop when your head's hurting. Otherwise, more throwing lemons and oranges…" Sam said, and then sighed.

She leaned her head against the door, closing her eyes to allow herself to calm her nerves. Danny however was still trying to recover from the powerful jolt to the head, and his vision was starting to swim. Sam opened her eyes and found that Danny looked pale.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, but got no response. "Danny?"

All of a sudden, something rammed against the door causing all the things in the cabinet to fall over on top of Danny, the broom handle hitting him on the head in the process, causing him to fall on top of Sam in a lip lock. Sam froze upon feeling his contact again and almost drifted off but quickly snapped out of it. She pushed him off of her and pushed away all the cleaners, brooms, and mops that had fallen on top of them. She then tried to snap Danny out of the trance he had fallen into, shaking him forcefully then slapping him a few times.

"Danny, focus," she said.

"Uhn…my head," Danny moaned, then got out of her grasp and cradled his head.

"I'll pick the lock ok?"

Sam then reached into her backpack and pulled out a paperclip, then unwound it and twisted it in the lock until it clicked. She then opened the door.

"Now why couldn't you have done that before?" Danny asked while rubbing his head.

"Because, we were too busy arguing. Now let's go to-" The bell interrupted her. "…class."

Danny sighed, and then stated, "It's just homeroom after all. We can afford to skip it."

"Ditch again?"

"It's just homeroom! Let's go somewhere."

"Fine."

They walked out of the closet then walked down the hallway with their previous argument pushed to the back of their minds.

7777777

Sam twitched involuntarily, eyeing what was in front of her. Out of all the things on the boardwalk, this is what he would choose? Outrageous…she rolled her eyes. And she had to have her weakest moment ever and suck up to the dumb one.

"Are you…_joking_?" She said in a placid voice, though she looked as though she was going to explode.

"Nope," Danny said, sporting a grin even though Sam was starting to give him a murderous glare.

"I am not going in there Danny, you cannot make me!"

"But it will be fun!" Danny attempted to convince her, pouting slightly.

"Sure, it looks so boring I wouldn't even bother to croak."

"Sam, come on! Please?"

"No! We're not gonna go to the arcade and that's final!"

"Fine…" Danny groaned, giving in reluctantly. "Whadda you wanna do then?"

"I'd never thought you would ask!" she said, smiling, then grabbed his hand and tugged him off to the other side of the path.

They stopped in front of a small booth with curtains shrouding it from the outside world. Danny froze upon reading the sign.

"No," Danny said, gasping.

"Yes! Since you said something I should make you get a tattoo too." Sam said, smirking.

"My parents would kill me! Your parents would kill me! Do you honestly want me to die in the most horrible way possible?!"

"No, because otherwise I would have already done it."

"Come on Sam…"

He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"You answer it, I'll be inside seeing what they have," Sam said.

"Make sure you're out in fifteen minutes, we have to be in class after that!" Danny called after her, and then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Danny, where are you guys?" The voice on the other line whispered.

"Tuck? What's wrong, you sound…troubled."

"We've been trapped in a surprise presentation in the auditorium; I'm going to be here for another hour man! How did you guys skip it? How did you know of the upcoming _torture_?"

"I honestly had no idea Tuck…we kind of got stuck in the closet so we were late for homeroom. So, we just decided to skip it."

"Oh really, just happened to be _stuck_ in the closet, eh?"

"Yes! It was locked!"

"Ok then, I believe you _whole_ _heartedly_…"

"Stop playing around!"

"Well, just don't get caught around school while it's still going on ok?"

"Sure thing, thanks for calling."

"No prob." 'Click.'

As soon as Danny hung up and put the phone in his pocket, Sam ran out again and swiftly grabbed his arm and tugged him inside. Inside was a man who was about in his late twenties with shades on reclining on a chair next to a glass table and a rack.

"Make it quick," he muttered, tapping twice onto his glasses before looking down again.

"Look here Danny!" Sam said, pulling Danny towards the glass table. Then when they got there, she eagerly pointed towards a design. "Isn't it cool?"

"Um…it's a Chinese symbol. I guess you can get it if you want."

"No Danny, I like the design but…let's both get it."

"Why?" Danny said, raising an eyebrow.

"It'd be cool. Besides that way I would have to just pay for one."

"One…what do you-" Danny started, and then was struck with realization. "Oh, you mean…"

"Yea duh, please?"

"Well, I really don't think-"

"Danny! For once in your life, please?!"

"Fine, fine Sam, if it's that important for you…"

"Thank you! Excuse me, mister…" She went over to the guy with the shades and exchanges a few words, and then walked back over with him to the table. "This one is good," she said, pointing to the design.

"Ok," the guy said, raising his glasses to peer through the glass. "You both agreed on it, correct?" He turned to Danny, who nodded briskly.

'I hope I don't end up regretting this,' Danny thought, glancing at Sam slightly.

"Ok so…where do you want it?"

Sam smiled unnervingly, and Danny cringed.

"Is shoulder fine with you?" Sam asked Danny, indicating the spot it was.

"Uh…I guess?" Honestly, he was expecting something worse.

"Ok then, here," she said, turning back to the guy and pointing to the location.

"Okay, that's convenient enough." Ok, maybe the guy was expecting worse as well. "Pay up front first. That will be fifteen dollars."

Sam handed the guy the money. He stuck it in his back pocket, and then continued. "Now I require that you take off your shirts."

Danny and Sam blushed deeply, and then Sam shook it off and took off her halter top quickly. Danny almost fainted right there. Of course it was a good thing she had an undershirt and a bra under that…

"Danny, take it off or we can't get the tattoo." Sam said, frowning.

"Alright already," Danny said, then tugged off his shirt.

The man nodded poker-faced, then said "Now would you two sit in these chairs." He motioned to the chairs that were facing each other, and then they sat down. "Be right back." He then walked into another room.

After a moment of silence, Sam spoke, "Danny…are you uncomfortable?"

"I…um…kinda, but…not really?" Danny said, trying to hide his blush.

"Ok. Well…you know…this place doesn't have anesthetics."

"How fun…" Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, comes with the once-in a lifetime experience!"

"Yea, I guess so…"

The guy came back into the room with a bottle of alcohol, a stencil, a plastic package, and some duct tape.

'What does he need that for?' Danny and Sam both wondered.

He pulled up another chair to the side of those they were sitting in, and then said "Get closer."

"Um…" Danny said blankly.

'That sure sounds pretty weird,' he mused.

"Here," he said, then got up. He then pushed Sam and Danny together so their shoulders were touching, then got out the duct tape and taped their arms together. He then wiped their shoulders with alcohol. Then he opened his package and began outlining the stencil in place. All the while Danny and Sam were twitching.

After all the preparation was done, the man took out the needle.

"Eh…" Danny muttered.

When it started, Danny was longing for anesthetic.

7777777

Tucker came out of the auditorium fully exhausted in both mind and spirit. He looked in the crowded hallway which only a minute ago was bare, and peered through it in order to try and spot his friends. Then he saw them walking towards him. They were both wearing bandages on their opposite shoulders.

When they reached him, he said "Hey guys what's up?" He hit Danny on his shoulder, which caused him to cringe. "Oh sorry…"

"Ow, don't hit me there. Well let's go to class…" Danny said.

"Yea, I hope our parents weren't called…" Sam remarked. "Otherwise we would get in trouble."

Then they briskly walked to their 1st period English class.


	2. Innocent Hedonists

A/N: Well I finally got around to updating this story, and as it was impossible for me to contact Raven of the Night676 (I really don't think she wants to talk to me anymore for some reason :/ of course a lot of people don't like me so maybe that's it) so I couldn't consult for agreement on some of the ideas, so it might or might not seem a bit rushed to you all, but I hope this is as enjoyable as it was for me writing it!! Enjoy!!

URGENT: To anyone who likes my stories, please read the current note on my profile. What I say there I am not joking about. It's really quite sad for me. After you all read you can just scoff and close the page, I just ask that you please read it.

Thanks so much to ImMoRtAl-FoOl, IlovDanny16, arvalany, The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks, Galatea Girl, imekitty, and Fantomgirl 1 on 1 for reviewing this story. 7 reviews is joy…

The Next Step: Innocent Hedonists

The Mansons were peacefully reclining on their sofa when the doorbell rung unexpectedly.

"Well I wonder who that could be…" Pamela said her husband fast asleep. "No one's scheduled to ring until tomorrow afternoon. I hate emergency drop-ins…"

She walked to the door slowly, preparing her customary smile. When she opened it, she greeted "Hello, how may I…" She trailed off, seeing the old man in a black and white suit at her doorstep. "I hope you aren't going to try to sell me something."

"Oh of course not," He said, then added "May I come in?"

"Sure," she said, eyeing him suspiciously as she stepped aside to let him in.

The man eyed the living room, and then replied "Nice place."

"Of course," Pamela said haughtily.

"I would wish to discuss with you your child, Samantha."

"Oh her…I hope she hasn't gotten into trouble, I can assure you that-"

"Oh no need to worry!" He said, laughing heartily. "I just came by because of her field trip. She needs you to sign something but hasn't shown it to you."

"Where is she going?" Pamela said, suddenly interested.

"The art museum. But maybe she doesn't want to go-"

"Now I know why she wouldn't show me! Don't worry, I'll sign it."

"Good, good." He said, and then took out a sheet of paper and x'ed a spot on it. "Sign here." He then handed her the pen, and she signed in her customary fashion. "Thanks, the field trip is in two weeks. It's mandatory, which is why I came by."

"Two weeks? We won't be home anyway, so she'd have to go. Who else is going?"

"A few others. They were chosen secretly."

"Oh…oh! Well, it was a pleasure talking with you, sir."

"And to you, now excuse me, I must be going."

He folded up the paper, and then walked out of house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fentons were busy at work in the lab when a loud doorbell pierced through its walls.

"I'll get it Maddie," Jack announced, then ran to the door excitedly, pulling open the door. He saw an old man in a black and white suit. "Hello, do you sell fudge?" He said.

"Not today," the man said, "But I would wish to speak with you about your son Daniel."

"Oh, come in, come in!" He stepped aside to allow the old man passage into the living room.

"Nice aura you've got here," the man complemented. "Now to more important matters. There's a mandatory field trip coming up in two weeks and I need you to sign something."

"Oh no problem. Me and my wife are going to the Ghost Hunter's convention in two weeks! Where's the trip to?"

"The art museum."

"Oh, interesting. No wonder Danny didn't tell us himself, he was never very into art…"

The old man took out a piece of paper from his suitcase and put it on the table, then x'ed a spot on it. "Sign here." He handed him the pen and Jack signed sloppily, as usual. "Thank you very much, now I must be going."

"Take care! Oh, and when will you be selling fudge again?"

"Next week."

"Oh goodie!"

The old man walked out of the door with a peculiar smile on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, that was the most boring day ever! And I thought school couldn't get more boring," Sam remarked, holding her books to her heart as she walked with her two best friends out of the school building.

"Hey Tuck," Danny started, "Who are you going to work with for the Math project?"

"I was in luck! Valerie wasn't taken so she said yes! What about you?"

"Uh I dunno…hey Sam do you have a partner yet?"

"No…" Sam said, raising her eyebrow.

"Then wanna be partners?"

"Sure…?"

"Ok, now we're set. When's this thing due, anyway?"

"In two weeks," Tucker said. "Not a lot of time if we have to do research on various mathematicians and/or math concepts…Valerie said we should do Pythagoras."

"Hey, that's a good one! Hey Sam, what do you want to do?"

"Logarithms?" She said absentmindedly.

"Ok, it's up for debate. We'll have a good topic by next week I guess."

"Hey, there's no rush," Tucker said. "Well, until like two days before."

"Yeah…" Sam agreed. She had forgotten what she was so worked up for earlier today. It was sort of a dream that had no real basis or fact…

"Hey Sam, you ok?" Danny asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said, glancing at him slightly.

"Now the question from earlier," Tucker said. "What's with the bandages, guys?"

"Shut it Tuck!" Danny and Sam yelled simultaneously.

"Is it hiding hickies from the closet earlier? Love birds…"

"No way! Be quiet!"

Tucker burst into a laughing fit, while Danny and Sam turned into fuming beets.

"Let's just walk home, ok guys?" He said finally. "You guys are too easy to annoy."

"Whatever," Danny and Sam snorted, and then Tucker ran to catch up with them.


	3. Life’s Deceit

Yep, no one likes this story anymore. Edit: I reduced the chapters and will be adding one more to make a better ending! Sorry for the one who was disappointed!

**Thanks to: Beyonce's Angel925, loop-de-loop-ride, Wushu, Hayal Nazim, ImMoRtAl-FoOl, Phantom Shadow Pirate, and Gilgamesh. Hope you guys are reading this! **

**& to the doubters…see this chapter for all the sense in the world. There are ways to avoid the law…by obeying it in a sneaky fashion. Oh yeah!**

**Suggestions? Constructive criticism with no insults? Please share!**

The Next Step: Life's Deceit

When Sam got home she was faced by her mother's frown.

"Now why didn't you tell us about this field trip?!" Pamela said with her hands on her hips.

"Uh mom…what field trip?"

"Why the art trip! I was asked to sign a slip by one of your teachers!"

"Uh…" Sam was at a loss. "Are you taking those weird weight loss pills again?"

"You rude child! Of course not! Now tell."

"Mom…there is no field trip."

"But it was an elderly guy, with a…are you sure?"

"Yes mom…" Sam sighed.

"Then what did I sign?"

"I have no idea…can I go to my room now?" she asked, tapping her foot angrily.

"I…guess…" Pamela said, stunned.

Sam ran up to her room and called Danny. As soon as he answered, she popped the question.

"Hey Danny, did your parents confront you about some field trip to some art museum?" Sam asked, twirling the phone cord with boredom.

"Yes, it was weird. Do you know about it?"

"No. Anyway, I just figured out that our marriage is just on paper."

"Um…what do you mean?" Danny asked, confused.

"You know…since we're underage, we have to get parental permission so…"

"Since we didn't get parental permission…" It all clicked in Danny's head.

"There's nothing to worry about!"

"But wait…didn't the priest guy say that he could issue marriage licenses to the underage…"

"He obviously lied. No one has that kind of license in this country."

"Ok Sam, I trust you. So…what are we going to do with the certificate, since it's fake?"

"We can keep it for memories, I guess."

"So…" There was a pause.

"So…"

"What're we going to do about the math project?"

"I guess logarithms are ok…"

"Good! Well we can work on it tomorrow or something…"

"Yeah, ok. See ya Danny!"

"Bye Hun."

"…huh?"

"I mean…heh…bye Sam!"

He hung up before she could respond. But she kind of liked it. Just a bit.

A few weeks had passed and the assignment was due. Maddie was glad that her son had worked hard on it. When the mail came, she went through it.

"Bills, a letter from Vlad…me, me, Jack, me, me, me…hmm, what's this? To the parents of Daniel Fenton…"

It was a large envelope. She opened it and pulled out an embellished slip of quality paper. It was an official government paper. "What the?!"

It took a while before she calmed down enough to figure it out. 'So what we signed was really…'

She went over the phone to call the Manson household.

Pamela answered. "Young man, Sam's not home, so stop calling!"

"Hello Pamela, it's Maddie."

"Oh hello, Maddie! What brings you to call on this wonderful day?"

"You should know what our children did behind our backs…"

"I know, they got tattoos! I did not have time to lecture Samantha about it but I will make sure to today."

"They got what?! And no, I meant something entirely different."

"What?"

"Our children got hitched."

7777777

It was the next morning when they decided to pop the question. Danny had come by Sam's house to pick her up before going to Tucker's. And as usual, the Mansons were giving him that frown. But something else was causing it other than that he was considered a bad influence.

"Uh…what's with your parents?" Danny asked while waiting for Sam to get her backpack together.

"I don't know really," she said, shrugging. "Mom and Dad said they wanted to talk to me before I left. They're supposed to go to Hawaii today, so I don't know what the deal is."

"It's probably the usual." He paced around a bit.

"Maybe, but if they try to shove me in some pink frock before school I will kill."

"Hope I'm not around then," Danny said, before dodging Sam's swing. "You missed."

"Care to chance it again? Anyway, let's go." Sam put on her backpack and they walked downstairs.

As they were walking to the front door they were stopped by her parents.

"Sam, Danny, we wish to talk with you both," her dad said.

"Why?" Sam snorted before continuing, "Since when do you care about what I do?"

"Is that what you think?" Pamela said. "We do care about you. Is that why you got married with that boy? Because you felt like no one cared?"

"Huh?" Danny and Sam said simultaneously.

"And why'd you guys have us sign things behind our backs? I can't trust you anymore Sam, and I never trusted that boy…"

"Hey!" Danny interjected.

"You never trusted me Mom! Wait…sign…oh who cares! Stop trying to control my life!"

"But we only want the best for you," her dad said. "I'm sure he pressured you into it."

"I didn't!" Danny said. "She asked me…a kinda…spur of the moment thing?"

"Is this true? Samantha?" her mom said, as her parents turned to face her.

"Yes it's true, so, if you can't accept me, and our marriage, then don't expect me to come back!"

With that outburst, Sam pulled Danny out of the house, closing the door behind them.

"Uh…you really didn't have to do that Sam," Danny commented with a blank expression.

"I know, I just wanted to get on their nerves."

They started walking towards Tucker's house.

"So…" Danny started.

"So…"

"I guess it was real after all."

"I guess so…"

"So that means we're taken."

"Yep." The two twitched, and then decided to ignore the fact and be friends again…for now.

"Ok."

The rest of the way they walked in silence, glancing at each other while the other wasn't looking. When they got there, Tucker was already waiting outside for them so he walked out to meet them.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" he asked, winking.

"Parents," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok then, let's go!"

They walked a few minutes before Danny broke the ice:

"Hey Tuck, wanna know what we did on 6/6/6?"

"You did something on that day? You guys…made out?" Tucker said, snorting. "Just kidding!" He shouted before Sam could do him in. No really, what?"

"No…we got…"

"…married," Sam finished.

"Uh…how? Don't you guys need parental approval, especially in this state?"

"They were tricked," Danny said.

Tucker busted out laughing. "I always knew you two would get married in a clueless way…anyways, you should have invited me! After all, I am your best friend! At least to get the bouquet to get luck with the ladies…"

Sam sighed, "Ok we'll get you a bouquet. On one condition."

"Anything!"

"You have to not tell a soul about our…marriage, and you have to lay off Nasty Burger for a month!"

"WHAT? Anything but that!"

Sam and Danny laughed.

"Well…" Sam relented. "Only one burger per week."

Tucker grumbled. "Fine! But hey…you should do it again sometime. The wedding…I don't think you can call it a wedding…without the best man!" He obviously meant him.

"Well, we have plenty of time to think it over," Danny said quickly, panicking slightly.

"Date?" Tucker asked. They didn't respond. "The wedding date, guys! Hey, what about 7/7/7?"

"What a…great idea."

The End. (Hope that was better.)


End file.
